


Werewolf Classroom

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Destiny, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Human Rey, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Multi, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Every one hundred years a Alpha werewolf has to find a mate that is compatible to bare many pups for the pack. Werewolves are becoming rare every century. The new health teacher Ben Solo after the old health teacher retires. He already got the attention of the female students at the school. All, but one. Rey is a foster kid and has a rare gene in her. The gene Ben Solo been looking in a mate. The mate that will bare his pups. Ben becomes very protective of the young girl as he learns of her home treatment. His Alpha wolf breaks out and takes claim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, been crazy busy and started writing a new story. I've started to get into werewolf stories and gladly wrote this one. Please be mindful of my grammar as some of you like to comment. However I have seen worse grammar then mine on here and other fan fiction websites and out of respect don't point them out.

The health teacher was getting on in his old age. He was forgetting names and lessons he had already covered. So when Mr. Smith was force to retire. Thank goodness he was also thinking it was the 1950s not the present day. It seems Mr. Smith was suffering from Dementia. Some of the students made fun of his mind going, but that changed with the new health teacher. Mr Ben Solo. Black hair that was short length that cover his ears and sparkly brown eyes. He was handsome and had a lovely beauty mark on his fine looking face. He was a dream boat. Every girl was smitten, but one girl. Rey Niima. Sixteen and foster kid. She had a small group of friends. Poe Dameron, Finn Trooper and Rose Tico. No else wanted to talk to Rey because of her foster status expect Poe, Finn and Rose. They saw her as the person she was. A strong minded young woman with dreams. She wanted to go to college and see the world. Explore the unknown and discover a whole world of possibilities.

"Alright class!" Mr. Solo spoke his voice deep. "We're going to start today's lesson about the health of your mind. As you know your last teacher Mr. Smith suffers from dementia. A very serous illness."

"Hey, I've demening to say this, but I forgot what it was?" Poe whispered jokingly to Finn.

Mr. Solo picked it up. "And it's not a joke." Mr. Solo snapped. "Dementia can happen to anyone. Whether it is genetic or not. Losing of the mind of its memory is very serous. Thus why it is seen as such. Try not to joke or talk in my class unless your hand is up Mr. Dameron."

"How he ...?" Poe asked with stock.

"Wow!" Finn response.

"Now, Dementia has only small signs." Mr. Solo continue his lesson as he turn around to write on the blackboard. "They are: Memory, communication and language, ability to focus and pay attention. Reasoning and judgment, and visual perception." He turn back to the class. "Dementia is caused by damage to brain cells. This damage interferes with the ability of brain cells to communicate with each other. When brain cells cannot communicate normally, thinking, behavior and feelings can be affected. Yes, Miss Niima!"

"When can dementia start age wise?" Rey asked as took down her hand.

"A good question." Mr. Solo said with a smile. The girls sign lovely making him frown a little. "It can happen between the ages sixty-five and sixty-nine in two out of one hundred people. In some case this number goes up to one in five for those aged between eighty-five to eighty-nine. Anymore questions."

"Are you single?" One girl said with a giggle.

Mr. Solo went red in the face. Of course this might happen and his mother did warn him when he took up this mission. Unknown to everyone here and the modern world. Ben Solo is a werewolf. A Alpha werewolf. His kind has been hiding for centuries and only appear to find a human with a werewolf gene. Dormant in their DNA and found only in female. Every one hundred years his kind send out one Alpha male to find that human and mate with her until her scent change and she pregnant with his pups. So far he hadn't find her yet and this school clearly with young women ready and ripe weren't that females. Unless he was mistaken.

"Jesus Christ, you know he can't be single and for the love of God, he's a teacher." Rey said annoyed. "First it was the male nurse we had. Then the gym teacher and now our new health class teacher. Their grown men and it's against the school's rules."

"Let the rules be screwed!" Another girl said winking at Mr. Solo. "Let me be screwed by Mr. Solo. Bet he got a big dick."

"GIRLS!" Mr. Solo said slamming his hands on his desk. "Miss Niima is correct. This fancy of me ends now. I. Am. Your. Teacher! I won't allow this behavior to continue. Let's focus on the lesson at hand."

The class groan their disappointment as Mr Ben Solo turn back to the blackboard and began writing the treatments and best ways to keep their minds active. He smiled at knowing that one female student isn't googling over him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he will find the human with the Omega gene and if it was Rey Niima then he'll happily wait until graduation for her. Class ended and Ben ignored the girls talking about how cute he was. Having sharp earring is handing for him as a werewolf. Not once did Rey talk about his looks. Just the lesson was interesting. He smiled and glad she was a smart girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn Rey's home life. How she survives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my grammar is off and asked for everyone not to comment on it. I will reply to you pointing it out. Please be respectful as I have to other creators with their grammar errors.

"Have you found one?" Leia asked over the phone.

It was end of the day and Ben was grading papers at his apartment he was renting. It was near the school and the rent was cheap. Ideal for him even though his family insist they pay for it. As soon as he got home. He took off his suit and straight into pyjama bottoms. As he grade papers his mother called him.

"I have!" Ben answered.

"And?" Leia asked.

"She's sixteen."

"So she's ten years younger then you."

"Mother, she's also a student and there's laws."

Before Ben left the pack for the mission. He research the laws in the modern twenty-first century of the human world. Sure they have learn to adjust to new technology of smart phones and the internet. So it come in handy for his research and never losing their inner wolves, but to avoid the hunters they had no choice to keep close and move into the cities. Thus learning the laws and fast. He would happily take her after learning she was a smart girl and didn't google over him. Which meant she'll be the one human with a Omega gene. However she is sixteen and a student.

"What are you going to do?" Leia asked over the phone.

"Grade papers!" Ben answered.

"Benjamin!"

"I need to grade papers and if I must keep up the teacher appearance I must and besides I have to follow the laws."

"I like to meet her."

"Mother!"

"Have you scent her?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know?"

"Because sniffing her is inappropriate and she was the only female student not googling over me."

"Your father is asking if you need more money for rent?"

Ben rolled his eyes. Having a rich family isn't all cut out as some people say it is. Having your family pay for everything makes his Alpha shame him. So his great grandfather found oil one day and boom rich and their pack was able to gain so much from the money. Schools. Medical care and homes to avoid the hunters. The hunters that believe they were monsters when they were wild yet peaceful. Ben said goodbye to his mother and hung up. Back to grading papers. As a health teacher he needed to catch up with a lot of work from the former teacher.

Rey got into her bedroom by the ladder she hid in the brushes and use a rope to get out everyday. It was easier that way. Unkar Plutt would shout at her for making too much noise or accuse her of being late. So she sneak in and out along with food she got from the supermarket from money she earn from her weekend job. It was the only way for her to survive and she couldn't tell the social worker. They'll won't believe her as they only believe Unkar Plutt who cleans up real fast and she couldn't find all his drugs he deal with and it was better to wait until her eighteenth. She could legally leave as she'll be legally a adult. Rey got to her bedroom window and went through the window pushing the ladder from the window. She checked her room and to her relief her room was untouched. Her bedroom door was still locked and that means she could do her homework in peace. She began to eat her snacks as she started on her homework. A home cook meal was a true treat. One hour later her phone buzz. She had to save for it.

**Poe: Wanna see Endgame this weekend? My treat! ;)**

**Rey: Sorry got to work.**

**Poe: Awww come on we barely hang out with you.**

**Rey: I need to eat. Plutt won't feed me and I need to do the laundry and home before dark.**

**Poe: That bastard needs to suck a dick.**

**Rey: Agreed, but sorry I can't. You guys go see it and have fun.**

**Poe: K, :(**

Poe sign with disappointment as Finn and Rose look at him. Knowing Rey turn down another invite to hang out. She didn't even did homework with them. She either does it at home or in study hall. Like she wanted to avoid her foster father and they wouldn't blame her. She works her ass off just to eat and they would say something, but know no one will listen to them as social goes over and Plutt clear the whole place. He cleans Rey's room and take out her food which meant she went without food for a few days. It wasn't really fair and she has dreams. Dreams she had rights to have and get. She didn't have a boyfriend because they knew Plutt wouldn't approve and would threaten his family. Rey wished she could go to the movies with her friends or even hang out with them after school. Loneliness was always her friends in this hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns Rey's poor life.


	3. Chapter 3

Her scent was strong every time she attended school. He was glad she didn't lack off like some people. Her scent had indeed intoxicated his senses. He looked forward to it every morning at school. She smelt like coffee and gingerbread. Like the coffee shop down the road. Wait a minute. Rey worked at the local coffee shop. When does she has time to hang out with her friends? He see her with three other students. Poe, Finn and Rose. It was clear Poe had a attraction to Finn. However it was clear Finn liked Rose and he wasn't sure with Rose's feelings. She must be shy he thought, but he only notice Rey hanging around them at breaks time between lessons and lunch. She rushes home straight after school. It felt odd. Did her guardian not allow her to after school? She need club activities to show to colleges she wants to attend. Part-time jobs might not be enough.

"Rey, can I speak with you please?" He asked after class.

"Sure Mr. Solo!" Rey said a bit nervous. She was wearing a jumper. In this weather? It's June? "Is something wrong? Did I miss something in my paper?"

"No, no!" Mr. Solo spoke. "Your paper was perfect A+ I'm proud, but I am concern about you. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine!" Rey said with a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

Her scent said otherwise. "Rey, I know something is wrong. You don't hang out at school clubs and your a bright girl. You have a real bright future, but you don't attend after school clubs."

"I don't have time for after school clubs." Another fake smile.

"What about your friends?"

"I'm meeting them now. We hang out a lot."

"After school or on the weekend?"

"Oh, yeah all the time."

"Rey, you're lying to me and I think your hiding the truth. Whatever happening to you? You can tell me or talk the school's councilor."

"I work part-time on the weekends."

"Right, there's a start. What is home like at the moment? I know you are a foster kid and have a foster father. A Mr Unkar Plutt. I like to speak with him."

"NO!" Rey covered her mouth with stock. Tears stream down her cheeks.

"Rey, is there something wrong?"

The concern in his voice gave was comforting. There were calm to it. Now she gets the attention of him. There was more to him. Rey pulled her lilac jumper off and showed him the bruises on her arms and shoulders. Ben's eyes widen with stock. She had been beaten. How? Why? His Alpha in him was screaming at him. His Omega. The future mother of his pups. She was hurt and by the hands of this flirty man, Unkar Plutt. He snapped out of his senses when he heard Rey crying. Her job must be a secret and Plutt must have learn about it. Beaten her for it. Her money she earn taken. Rage return, but compassion took over. He hugged Rey and let her cry into his chest. Plutt was going to pay. They were in the principal's office and the school's councilor by Rey's side. Principal Holdo was very surprise by this. It explains so much. Rey talked to the councilor while Ben talked to Principal Holdo.

"Well, this is troubling Mr. Solo." Holdo said a frown on her face. "We must get social involved."

"Rey made a request to not get them involved, as in the past Plutt cleans the house and all criminal evidence is gone including Rey's hidden food." Ben said frowning himself. He was trying to remain calm. "She also doesn't want to leave her friends, but she needs a healthy home and her dreams of attending college."

"You're right, but how do we approach this then?"

"I have one way Auntie Amilyn."

"Make it quick and clean Benjamin."

"I'm a Solo." His eyes change from human to wolf. "I'm my father's son."

A smirk appear on his face and Principal Holdo smile back with her eyes as yellow of a wolf's and a form of respect is clear. Amilyn Holdo had taken this job thirty years ago. Ben Solo wasn't born yet and was glad she was here. His mission she knew about it as her and his mother are very good friends. Like sisters and thus why Ben calls her Auntie Amilyn. Principal Holdo got up from her seat and left her office with Ben behind her. She looked at Rey with a compassion smile and hugged the girl. Picking up Rey's scent. She understands now. The councilor nodded at the principal before leaving. Rey had a good cry and a chance to get a lot off her chest as she handed the report to Principal Holdo. Holdo took it from her and frown.

"Oh, dear!" She said. "This will not do. Mr. Solo told me how your foster father treats you and your request for not getting social involved, but I cannot have you living there and be forced to such violence. You are staying with me until further notice young lady."

"But ....?" Rey said stock.

"No, buts I insist." Holdo said quieting Rey. "You need a safe home and proper food down you."

"It would be best Rey." Ben said agreeing with Holdo. "We are your teachers and your safety is impotent. We must more then teach you, but protect you as well."

"Yes, he is right!" Holdo said with a motherly tone. "I can get you new things and nice new clothes."

"Thank you!" Rey said feeling tears threatening to fall.

"Now off to class dear." Holdo said as Rey left and out of earshot. "I'll make it easy for you to mate with her. She's due for ovulation. I can smell it."

"She's underage and a student." Ben said. "The laws state I can't until she's eighteen and no longer a student."

"Leave that with me and she'll have your first pup and she'll make a beautiful werewolf."

"The hunters?"

"Again Benjamin leave that with me and I know you want her."

"The smell of my arousal is that obvious is it."

"You're a Alpha male wolf, doesn't take a old Omega like me to not sense your rut is due."

"She'll make a wonderful mother and birth many healthy pups."

That was true. His rut is nearing and with this abusive foster father harming his Omega doesn't help. His rut will make him more then horny, but very aggressive towards anyone. Anyone, but his mate. He hadn't claim her yet and now he has to move quick and the hunters will learn there is more then one werewolf in the city. Their kind need this mission to succeed and for the sake of the pack they need to move it sooner now. Starting tonight with the slam bag Unkar Plutt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News shows Unkar Plutt's death, but the truth is hidden. Ben seek help in making Plutt pay for mistreating Rey. How Plutt dies is looked like a accident? A accident Ben leaves with multiple of death around Unkar Plutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, my violent writing scenes can suck and I did my best. Grammar might be off and I know some of you like to point out my grammar errors. Please don't I do try my best with it. So violent scene warning here and drugs are in this chapter.

It was on the late evening news and the stock the core of the town. A drug deal gone wrong and there was a gruesome scene. Blood and several bodies everywhere. The evidences was clear as police's photos show drugs and guns and the bodies covered in blood. Rey was truly stocked. She knew Unkar Plutt dealt the drugs. He made the drugs and sold them. He even owned guns and had men he hired to deal with con men and double crosses. He even lock her in her room when a customer was coming over and didn't need her nosing about when they were in the house, but didn't think it would go this far and she was grateful she wasn't there. She got a phone call from her friend Rose. She was crying and hyperventilating between her words. Rey tried to calm her down.

"He-he-he c-couldn't e-e-even...." Rose cried.

"I know, but I'm fine." Rey said hearing Rose bowed her nose. "I'm at Principal Holdo's house. She's heard from Mr. Solo how Unkar Plutt abuse me."

"O-oh-oh Rey!" Rose started crying again.

"Rose breath." Rey said smiling at the worry from her friend. "I'm free from him and that's important isn't it and safe. Principal Holdo is speaking with my social worker. Getting permission to foster me."

"Cool, she is awesome." Rose said with sniffles. "Now you can join us at the mall and watch movies with us."

"Yeah, it sounds nice." Rey said with happy tears.

A few days ago. Ben had called his father and Uncle Luke to help him with something. Something bloody. Han was already in at the word "bloody" and called his best friend Chewbacca. A big hurry guy that you mistake for a lumberjack with long hair and overgrown bread. All of them Alpha wolves. Ben explained the situation and who was to die and make look like a accident. Chewbacca was in with this as soon Ben explained the human with the Omega gene was abuse by the bastard they were going to kill. Chewbacca wasn't a fan of people that abuse children and hit women. Made the Alpha's blood boil with rage.

"I wanna rip his guts out and spread them over his house and rip them apart." Chewbacca yelled.

"I want to do the same Chewie, but we had no choice to make it look like a accident." Han said sounding annoyed. "Damn hunters are in this city and they won't stop until we werewolves are dead."

"Humph!" Chewbacca huffed.

"Ben's mission come first so making it look like an accident won't be hard." Luke said as looked over the house's building plans. "This guy got a doggy door I can slip in and open the door. With gloves we can slip in without anyone knowing we were there."

"He deals with drugs and I have been watching his movements." Ben spoke showing his notes. "He is due a deal with a drug gang known and wanted in the city. We'll make it look like a drug deal gone wrong. Thus the bloody part and using fear. They'll start shooting their guns around the house."

"Oooh, Han I like this plan more and more." Chewbacca said excitedly.

"But no biting." Ben said firmly.

"Ah, I like biting." Chewbacca said down hearten.

"I know buddy, but we get to make this piece of shit suffer." Han said changing his eyes from human to wolf. "No one hurts my son's mate and future mother of his pups. I am getting lots of grandpups right?"

"Yes, dad!" Ben said rolling his eye. "Aunt Amilyn is looking after Rey and we strike in the next few days to avoid suspension."

Rey was safe at Holdo's while they do this. Holdo had been treating Rey like a daughter to her by giving her clean clothes and good healthy hearty meals for a growing girl like her. Every time Rey hadn't had in a very long time. Ben was grateful for his mother's friend. Holdo was able to give Rey a ride to school and back until Rey choose a after school activity. Ben knew Holdo will look out for the girl and that was all he could ask for and with his rut nearing. He need Rey to be well feed and safe. Holdo can do that. Friday night is Plutt's deal night. They dressed all in black with black lever gloves. They waited until the gang come into the house and made their move. Luke turn into a grey and white wolf. Entering the back fence with Ben, Han and Chewbacca. Luke went into the doggy door with no trouble. Turning back into human. Luke unlock the back door, letting everyone else into the house. Now they strike.

"Gentlemen as you can see everything is in order." Unkar spoke. "My team made double this week and with record time mind you. From weed to heroine and of course cocaine. I included meth to this weeks order."

"Very nice Plutt!" the gang leader said. "Not bad. The money as requested." another gang man open a brief case full of unmarked thousands of dollars. "Thirty thousand dollars as promise and of course you're end of the deal."

"Oh, yes indeed." Unkar said taping his fingers together. "Place the case with the money down there and this is all yours and we'll meet each other again next month."

"Sounds good." the gang leader said. A black blur rush by. "What was that?"

"Rey, piss the fuck off back to your room." Unkar shouted. "Want another beating you little bitch holding out money on me."

Another blur rush by, knocking a vase over. Followed by more noises coming from the kitchen. Plutt nod to one of his henchmen to check it out. He took out his guns ready to deal with this thing. This couldn't be his foster daughter. She doesn't break things and to think about it. He hasn't seen her in the last few days after learning of her secret job and hiding money from him. The gang got their guns out ready to take whatever this was going on. A third blur rush by. This time behind Unkar Plutt's couch. The gang and Plutt's henchmen fired at it. Several bullets went into the couch ruining it completely as bits flew about in the air. The henchman that went into the kitchen had yelled and started shooting, but it ended quickly. Too quickly as it was quiet. Plutt sent his other henchman to check it out to only hear growing and screaming followed by gun shots.

"What the fuck Plutt?" the gang leader asked. Clear there was fear in his face. "What you playing at?"

"Nothing!" Unkar said angrily. "How do I know it's not your doing? Knew you wanted more and want to keep the money."

"Fucking fat bastard." the gang leader said pointing his gun at Plutt. "Boys, blow this piece of shit's brains out."

"Please do." A low growing voice spoke. "He abuse my Omega."

"Holy shit!" the gang leader said with fear.

Two glowing yellow eyes staring at them on the destroyed couch. Pure black fur and sharp fangs shown to them all. "Your slum men were too easy for my father and uncles to take out." 

He was the last thing they saw as screams and shooting went off several more times. Men screaming terror being attacked by four strong werewolves. Blood spread and splitting onto the walls and ceiling of the house. Guns shots hitting the walls and humans instead of hitting the werewolves growing and howling at them. The gang was easy kills as were Plutt's remaining henchmen. Ben had pinned Plutt in his wolf form. Big and black with yellow glowing eyes. Plutt was sweating with fear and covered in blood. Blood he wasn't sure was who's as he see nothing, but bloody dead bodies around him. He saw the black wolf turn into a man with yellow glowing eyes. Black clothing and black lever gloves with a gun in this hand.

"Who are you?" Unkar asked scared and ready to shit himself. "What are you?"

"I'm Ben Solo." Ben answered holding the gun to Plutt's head. "I'm a Alpha werewolf and I don't like you. You hurt my mate."

"Rey!? Her?!" Unkar said with stock.

BANG! Unkar Plutt was dead and they were gone before the police showed up. Avoiding the blood around the house. Leaving the back door and locking it to avoid they were even there. Nothing about them were left behind. They went out the same way they got in and were gone. A news report was made that night and Rey saw it as did Holdo. Holdo left to make a phone call. Out of sight of Rey. Holdo smiled that the deed was done and made to look like a drug deal gone wrong. She watch carefully to see no fur and no foot or paw prints were left behind. To her relief there were none. Han, Chewie and Luke hadn't lost their touch and taught Ben well. A risk like this will get the hunters attention and there was no risk. Now was time to prepare Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey expertise something different and strange to her, but is visited by someone that can help her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey feel free and happy in the two weeks living with Principal Holdo. She was able to hang out with her friends with no limits and she was truly happy. She starts feeling strange one night. Experiencing something strange about her body. She doesn't understand why and it's all new to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone is enjoying my story so far and things start to heat up for Rey in this chapter.

Rey felt free and enjoy all the cooked meals while living with Principal Holdo. Social Services allowed her to foster Rey. They felt guilty for allowing a drug dealer foster her for the money and fooled them every time they visit and give him money that he was suppose to use to take care of Rey not used in his dealings. Sadly they were ashamed and this was better. Rey was able to keep her part time job and hang out with her friends after school. Rey loved this freedom and seem more happy at school. That made Ben smile as watched her and her counselling sections had improved and no longer needed them. Ben had ignored his coming rut and he could smell Rey's scent changing. So Holdo was ready her for him and his rut wasn't going to make him gentle and if Holdo did her job, Rey will be ready to handle him.

"I can smell her." Ben said on break.

"I know and I can tell you she'll be ready tonight." Holdo said pouring a cup of coffee. "She will experience a heat only our kind experience."

"Why couldn't I wait until graduation in two years?"

"With the hunters out there. We can't risk the mission. Every one hundred years we need to breed with one human with the gene. This gene is in one human every one hundred years."

"Yes, my mother explained. These hunters are still around."

"And will try to stop you mating with Rey. I scent her gene and she is the one. I should've known it was her. I could've ....."

"Don't blame yourself. The hunters have been making it hard on our kind for centuries and the new weapons they can get to hunt us down. I will not allow them near her. I will put my pups in her and die for them if I must."

"It is our duty as it is all our duty to our kind. Wolf packs are becoming fewer every generation. Tonight I will call for you. Just hold on until then."

Ben nodded his agreement as it was clear these past two weeks were getting harder and her scent was getting stronger and he long to have her. Rey's bruises had started to fade and she was able to show more skin and her new outfits Principal Holdo gave her after she was given guardianship to take care of Rey. Rey felt like she had a mother and Principal Holdo treated her like a daughter and thus a mother daughter bond was formed between the two. Home cook meals and breakfast every morning. Showers when she needed them and Rey notice she was gaining weight. Gaining in a healthy way. Even her friends notice and were happy they were hanging out with each other. It was break time and they were hanging on the bleachers. Watching the cheerleaders practice their cheers and route.

"Rey you should join the cheer-leading squid." Rose said making a suggestion. "My sister Paige is on the squid. Now your can gain some school activities for college."

"I don't think cheer-leading is me, but thanks for the suggestion." Rey said a normal smile. "It's just nice to feel free and happy. I feel great and I was able to catch up with all the movies I missed."

"Yeah, movie night was great." Finn cheered with his arms up in the air. "We should do another movie night tonight my place."

"I'm in!" Poe said. "I'll get the popcorn and I suggest action flick."

"Come on I want to watch something romantic." Rose said lovely.

"I wish I could, but Principal Holdo wants me home tonight for a special dinner." Rey said sounding down. "I have been getting better grades since she fostered me and wants to make me a special dinner for my achievements."

"Sounds like she's giving you a real home, but it's cool Rey." Poe said waving it off. "Besides tomorrow is Saturday. We can catch up with you after work."

"Sounds great!" Rey said smiling.

The school bell rang and everyone went back to class. Rey had notice she had been feeling hot lately and thinks it might be the weather. It was summer and really bright. Maybe it effecting her a little since she gain a healthy weight from living in a shit hole to a real caring home. She felt warm and happy. She has a normal life now and nothing was going to stop this happy feeling. Rey's grades had gotten better and Principal Holdo had made a lovely meal to celebration. It was lovely and Rey could taste a herd in her roast beef meal. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made the meal much more enjoyable. If Rey keeps getting more A pluses on her schoolwork. She'll happily eat a thousand of these dishes. She had been more hungry lately and felt sleepy after dinner. Holdo smiled and praise Rey on her achievements and let her rest in her room. After about half an hour. Holdo went to check on Rey to hear her breathless and sweaty. Her hands down her thighs.

**Holdo: She's ready.**

**Ben: Oh, thank god!**

**Holdo: Your rut?**

**Ben: Yes! I want to hump so badly. Be over in thirty minutes.**

Holdo smile as she left Rey to experience her first heat. Humans don't normally have heats only werewolves. With the Omega gene in her human body, it was made possible by adding the herd wolf rosemary to her meals every night. Preparing Rey for a male Alpha werewolf in a rut. With Rey in heat now, she'll be able to withstand Ben's rut and knot. Another thing that only happen to werewolves. Rey felt real hot and sticky. Real sticky. She open her bedroom window to let the cool air into her room, but wasn't enough to cool her down. So hot and sticky. She took off her clothes and fell on her bed naked and started playing with herself. The sticky feeling was down her thighs as her cunt felt swollen and begging for something more then her fingers. The bed wasn't enough. She strip her bed clean of it's sheets and cover along with the pillow cases. It felt normal to her to do this. This odd feeling as she started arranging the sheet and cover together. She ripped her pillows to pits and hoped Holdo didn't mean. Stick started dripping down her thighs to the sheet and she felt a burning sensation between her thighs. She groan and moan. Begging for relief from this burning in her core. What was wrong with her? Why was she hot and laying on her bedding on the floor? This wasn't in health class. She felt like she was dying and needed relief so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real sex scene coming in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NOT MEANT FOR ANYONE UNDERAGE! Wink, wink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be my longest chapter and I think not my best, but I will let you guys decide on that one. Again grammar isn't perfect.

Holdo isn't far from his apartment as he put his lever jacket on and jump onto his motorbike. He drove on his motorbike to Holdo's house only five blocks away and was grateful his rut hadn't driven mad enough to go over the speed limit. Rey was ready and wolf rosemary made it possible. He would wait until graduation, but with the hunters about, he had to move quick and mate with her. His kind. His pack. His family was depending on him to do this. He arrived at Holdo's house. It was a simple home. Ideal to raise a family. A family he will make with Rey. Holdo greeted him at the door.

"Leave your motorbike in the garage please Ben." Holdo said pressing a button that open the garage door. "Upstairs, second door on the right. She there and she made a nest."

"Thank you Auntie Amilyn." Ben said putting his motorbike in garage.

Holdo notices Ben's hard on. "Clearly I am grateful I prepared her at the right moment."

Ben looked down and blushed. His rut had swollen his penis to the point it was abnormally larger then normal. Preparing Rey for his Alpha werewolf penis. He might have hurt her if she wasn't given wolf rosemary and gone into heat because of the herd. He rushed into the house once his motorbike was away in the garage. He ran upstairs and heard Rey wind in pain. The heat was now in full swing. His eye deluded and his rut took over. Omega, his mind chanted over and over. He entered Rey's room and the sight to him was beautiful. Rey was laying naked in a nest made of bed sheets and pillow feathers. Rey made a moaning sound and Ben saw her touching herself. Trying to relieve herself, but could tell it wasn't working. Ben closed the door of the dark room. Removing his clothes and discarding them on the floor. His penis hard and pumping with blood.

"Who's there?" Rey said in a panic. "Stay away. This isn't for you. This is for ... For .... Me and ..... And!"

"Ssh!" Ben said gently bending down and stroking Rey's cheek. "I know and I am here. You look beautiful my Omega."

"Omega?"

"Yes, Omega! My Omega and I am your Alpha!"

Ben lean in and passionately kiss Rey. Rey never been kissed before and welcome it happily. She kissed him back and hungrily deepen it as she felt him touching her pussy with his long thick fingers. She moan with pure pleasure and delight. Her hands moved down to find his large hard on and stroked it gently. Ben groan and growled his approval of her touch. He started kissing down her neck and push her gently down in the nest. Pushing two fingers deeper into her vagina, making Rey moan happily as she stroke him with more pace.

"Oh, Rey!" Ben moan. "Cum for me and I will place my seed within you."

"You're so large." Rey groan with a smile on her face. "I'm not sure if you'll fit."

"I will fit my beautiful love and I can feel your cunt gripping around my fingers."

"Oooh, I .... I think ..... I'm-m. Oh, god ..... I'm cumming."

"Yes! Remove your hand so I can put my penis in you and put my pups in you. Your belly nice and round with my offspring. You'll look beautiful."

"Pups?"

"Yes, our children!"

Rey removed her hand from Ben's penis and let him spread her legs. Lining himself up to her vagina and with quick thrust he was in her. Breaking her cervix to fully enter her and slowly to help her adjust to his penis and the pain of losing her virginity, Ben moved his hips and moan softly in Rey's ear. He was in her. Wet dreams of him inside of her coming true. For weeks he dreamed of this day. To have her and to impregnate her. How he wished he met Rey sooner and made her his. How many pups will they have? With her Omega gene, many he hoped. Thought made thrust hard as Rey wrap her legs around his waste, pushing him deeper into her. 

Rey wanted more. She wanted him to thrust deeper into her. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. Yet her heart and mind wanted him thrust deeper. Make her cum again and again. This felt better then touching herself. He fit inside her nicely and he said children. A family. Yes, a family. Ben started kissing her neck again and his hips started speed up as he felt his knot starting to swell. He felt he was close to cumming and making Rey pregnant with his first child or children. Twins do run in his family and he hope for that, but be happy with Rey just being pregnant with only his children. With one final thrust, Ben cum and his knot swell. Locking them together. Rey cum with him and fell asleep in his arms. Ben looked at her sleeping soundly. He smiled at her peaceful face and rolled them on their sides. Rey sign happily into his arms. Ben kissed her forehead and happily fall asleep along with her.

The morning sun was warm as Ben woke to see Rey still asleep on his chest. His knot had gone down. Letting Ben able to move and get up from the nest. Ben covered Rey with a sheet to keep her warm. Her heat was still within her and won't start up again in about a couple of hours and he'll be here to relief her again. Put more his sperm into her womb. Make her pregnant with his pups. Pups he look forward of making with her and know she'll look beautiful pregnant with each pup. Ben left the bedroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ben." Holdo said her back to him.

"Ah, Auntie Amilyn." Ben said embarrassed. Covering himself. "I forgot I'm at your house."

"Yes, you are. I called your mother. She is very happy."

"Of course she would be. Do you have a bathrobe I can wear?"

"On the hook where the aprons are. I'm making breakfast for everyone and I think Rey will be waking up soon for work."

"Work? She can't go. The heat and my rut."

"I know. Rey will call in sick. She thinks she's having a fever and think she's sick. She might not remember last night."

"Oh, thank god."

"Here we go. She's awake."

There was a sound coming from upstairs. Rey was moving about and she felt a bit weak. She got a thermometer to check her temperature in the bathroom and saw it was nearly sixty Celsius. There was no way she was going into work tonight. She must have a fever as she remember being hot last night and must have fallen ill as she couldn't remember much that happen last night. She called work that she wasn't coming into work today. Even her voice felt cocking and can barely get all her words. Her boss was very understanding. She said take the weekend off and get some rest. Can have you passing out on the coffee shop floor while servicing customers, she said. Rey was grateful to Mara Jade was a great boss.

"Aunt Mara owns the coffee shop?" Ben asked with surprise.

"Yes, you didn't think you were alone on this mission now did you?" Holdo asked with a smile. "I told her the girl called Rey under employment was the human with the Omega gene once you told me."

"So she will give Rey the weekend off and what about school?"

"Rey can still be off I can write her off, but I can't write you off. Don't want anyone getting any ideas."

"Right, by the fourth day I can handle my rut and Rey can sleep off the heat."

"Yep, got it all planned out. Now get this down you and I'll give Rey her breakfast."

Ben ate his breakfast as Holdo brought up Rey's breakfast. The girl be needing her strength for the next few hours and days of nothing, but fucking and being impregnated. Something Ben look forward of doing. He was lucky he didn't bit her. Not yet. Not until he knows it was safe to mark her and steal their bond together. Explaining this to Rey might be more of a challenge. As she is a human and he is a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More humping to come. Wink!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben continues to mate with Rey and fill her with his seed. Leia visits and warns Amilyn of the hunters bringing protection with her as Rey will be targeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amilyn Holdo's sad backstory is in here. WARNING! Her backstory may upset some people.

His rut started up again as Rey's heat started up at the same time. She was playing with herself in the nest and on all fours. Ben entered the room. He close the door and remove his robe. His hard on pumping even more seeing her lovely ass in the air and whining for Alpha to come to take the relief away. Ben goes down to his knees and take hold of her hips. Removing her hand from her swollen cunt and he pushed into her. Hearing Rey moan the words Alpha as he thrust into her. Feeling Rey bucking her hips to his movements. Ben was grateful Amilyn close the window when she come up to give Rey her breakfast. Rey was beginning to get louder as he got deeper into her. He lean his body further down to cup Rey's breast. Breast that will soon be filled in milk to feed their pups. Pups that they will make together. He thrust deeper into Rey's womb as played with her nibbles and gently kissing the back of her neck.

"Your so beautiful Rey." Ben whispered sweetly into her ear. "So, so, so, so beautiful. I knew you were the one. My destined mate and the mother of my children."

"Oh, Alpha put them in me." Rey moaned at his touch and sweet words. "I want to bare them for you."

Ben knew that was the heat talking, but made him harder inside of her. He pulled her up and sat back with Rey on him. Thrusting up inside of her. Moaning and groaning. Letting Rey put her hands through his black locks. His hair was soft to the touch. Feeling him hold her in his arms. Playing with her breast. It felt so right and the hot pain she was feeling being satisfied by his touch. His words. His strong arms. She buck her hips faster to feel him deeper in her and he building the pace with her. His knot was swelling up again and he could feel her cumming on his large dick. He made a pleasurable moan and then groan as he come. His knot popping. Locking them both together. Gently falling on the sheets and on to their sides. Ben pulled quilt to cover them. Ben kissed Rey's neck.

"I love you Rey." Ben whispered in her ear.

Rey moan in her sleep with a smile on her face. Ben stroked her cheek gently. Enjoying watching her sleep as he place a hand on her belly. Stroking it lovely. A joyful thought coming to his mind of his children growing in her womb. Ben smiled and fell happily asleep with Rey in his arms. The doorbell went off and Amilyn answered with stock who was at the door. Leia smiling at her holding a container in hand. Han was behind holding some boxes and bags. Not looking happy doing this. Which means he lost their latest argument.

"Leia, Han good to see you." Amilyn said with a smile.

"Oh, are they upstairs?" Leia asked as she come into the house. "I made my homemade chicken soup for Rey. She's not vegetarian or vegan she is?"

"No, she's not." Amilyn said as she took some boxes and bags off Han. "But I wouldn't be surprise if she had to when she was living with Unkar Plutt."

"Ah, yes the scum bag." Leia said with a slide smile. "Well, I am prepared for any diet changes Rey will have after all I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Hang on Leia." Han said putting the heaviest box down. "She only just started. It doesn't happen over night. Ben doesn't know your doing this. He hasn't turn her has he?"

"No not yet." Amilyn reassured Han. She looked into a box. "I see you are preparing for the hunters. How many?"

"There's twenty, but they're might be more." Han answered. "Scouts spotted a group meeting ten blocks away. Their sticking to the outskirts of the town and staying near the city."

"Her protection comes first and we have to protect innocents." Leia said placing the container on a table. "Including humans. The world wars they had, made it clear. They're not afraid to turn on their own kind."

"I see!" Amilyn said with worry. "They're getting worse and I still haven't forgiven them for what they done."

"Amilyn my dear friend." Leia said embracing Holdo. "Nothing will changed. We are your family now. I love and care for you like a sister and I see Rey is like daughter to you."

"Oh, Leia she reminds me so much like my little girl." Amilyn began to cry. "She was only a child when they bomb us and force us to flee. I lost my mate and her that day. Your friendship as gotten me through and truly I am grateful for it."

Amilyn Holdo was a friend of family since she and Leia were teenagers. They were friends since then and created a sister bond since. People thought they might end up as mates or Amilyn mate with Leia's twin brother Luke, but it didn't happen as Leia mated with Han and Luke found his mate with Mare Jade. Amilyn found her mate with another werewolf pack during a mating ritual and love at first sight. They mated and had a daughter together. It was a normal day and it was peaceful until they were found by the Hunters lead by Brendol Hux. A known hunter of werewolves and a brutal one as he command the bomb attack. Smoke filled the pack camping sight. Wooden houses destroyed and they were outnumbered. Even when they fought back. Amilyn turn into a white wolf with her daughter. She was running as her mate fought off a few hunters, but soon like the others fell and grenades were thrown at fleeing wolves. The blast took many and sadly only Amilyn survived when the blast killed her daughter. Her daughter was only five years old when the hunters killed. Amilyn had fallen into depression that day. The grief of losing her mate and child on the same day was too great. Only when Leia reach out to help her friend truly she felt like family.

"She would be turning twenty-one this year." Amilyn said in tears seating in the kitchen. Leia blew her some tea. "We might have many more children if the hunters didn't find us, but you come and help me. Even made me Ben's God-mother that I am truly grateful. You raise him well."

"Thanks!" Han said with a smile before realizing Amilyn meant Leia. "Hey, I help raise him. Help explain his ruts and eagerness to mate. Boy was only sixteen at the time. I taught him how to hunt."

"Well, you'll be going on a hunting trip with him once we get better information on how many hunters we are up against." Leia said looking firm. "Its like they know our kind does this and are trying this time to stop it. Thus why Rey's protection is very impotent right now."

On the outskirts of the town. Near they city, in a building that has been abandon for years. A tall man with red hair wearing black clothing stand on a wooden platform. Standing next to him was a very tall woman with short blonde hair. In front of them is a group of men and women wearing some kind of white body armor. They stand tall and a smile appeared on the red haired man as a old man join them on the stand. He looked very old almost ancient and could die any time, but was too stubborn to die. Not yet. As if he had a unfulfilled mission to finish first. The mission to wipe out all werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order hides in abandon warehouses, but don't know are being spied on. Rey feels the love from homemade soup and sweet texts from her friends. Leia makes a plan to attack the hunters, The First Order to end this and keep Rey safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar is here and there. Didn't think putting all this together was going to work, but with research and hard work I'm doing well. Also I have some happy news. Me and my partner Paul are going to have a baby. I'm 14 weeks pregnant.

Supreme Leader Snoke was a brutal man. His family has been hunting werewolves for generations. From his great grandfather in 1867 to his grandfather in 1906 and to finally himself. Snoke was born in 1931 and only a boy when his father began his training in hunting werewolves. He killed his first werewolf at the age of sixteen and yet he had no heirs to continue his family's legacy. However he did attend college and become quite wealthy by buying out a large business and created a army. Werewolves only become fewer each generation. However grew faster in numbers every century. A pattern Snoke notice and thus his army was born. Troopers he called them and Brendol Hux lead them. Brendol even taught his son Armitage Hux to continue Supreme Leader's family mission. Captain Phasma trained the troopers and with her strength of mind, she lived up to her family's name. Ruthless. Snoke addressed the troopers.

"Men and women!" Snoke spoke with pride. "My family never thought this day will come. Never have they thought of a having a army. A army trained for one thing. To hunt down and wipe out all werewolves. They have a ritual. Every one hundred years they send a Alpha male to seek out a human female with the rare Omega gene. She will bare his children to bring up their numbers. No more. We will seek her first. If pregnant will abort the creature in her womb and save her from this. She will be free and tells us the Alpha werewolf identity. With her help we will fulfill my family's long mission. From America to England to finally the whole world."

"To the First Order!" Hux said proudly. "To the Supreme Leader!"

"To the First Order! To the Supreme Leader!" the troopers chanted with the left arms in the air.

They chanted for five times before cocking their military grade guns. Ideal for hunting. Ideal for taking down multiple targets with one round instead of several rounds. Snoke smirk with pure evil glee. Finally he can fulfill his family's mission. First find the girl. Luke quickly text Leia and swiftly without making a sound left. He turned into a wolf and began running taking a different route to hide his tracks. They know. Luke was grateful his nephew taught him how to use a smart phone. He was truly grateful his grandfather found wreath so their pack could grow and track the hunters. Protecting Rey become more important then ever. The hunters saw her as a victim and will use her like a tool of pure evil. Rey was eating soup. It was creamy and taste like love. Like someone took the time to find all the ingratiates and make it with love and care. She was given rolls to dip in the soup. Cushy rolls. Soft on the inside and chewy on the outside. Not the bad kind of chewy, but the right kind of chewy you want your bread and rolls to be. It was lovely and filling. She never tasted food and meals like this in her whole life. She was even given tea to drink and Principal Holdo would come in to check on her. Asking if she needed anything. Rey would declined and smile with happiness. She got texts from her friends. Worried sick about her not being at work.

**Rey: Not feeling well.**

**Rose: :'-( get well soon.**

**Finn: Want us to come over?**

**Poe: We can have movie night at your's.**

**Rey: I'll be falling asleep during the movie and be asleep throughout. I got Principal Holdo. She's doing great looking after me.**

Rey started getting thump up emojis followed by emoji smiles. Her friends were sweet. Yet she was started to get hot again. This illness is really bugging her. Rey didn't know what type of illness it was, but she hope it be over soon as she felt the burning coming back. Ben was downstairs wearing the robe and annoyed. This news was worrying and he was grateful his family was here to help, but he needed to return to Rey and soon her heat will start up again anytime. However when Leia got Luke's text it made things complicated more then ever. Luke was in charge of the scouting team. Tracking the hunters. They had a name now. The First Order and they knew their kind did this every one hundred years. Ben needed to protect Rey and their future pups.

"We'll move her!" Holdo stated.

"Where?" Han asked.

"To another State if we have too." Holdo answered.

"No, Snoke won't stop then." Leia said her eyes sharp. "We need to end this. If Snoke has a army. We need a army to fight back. Too long our kind have been hunted down like animals."

"What do you suggest ma?" Ben asked a frown on his face. "Get in touch with other packs and asked them to fight a war to end it all."

"Yes, on a full moon." Leia answered looking serous. "They kill us easily in our wolf form, but in our a breast form upon a full moon. We are stronger and quicker then them. Shooting us. Bombing us is far more of a challenge and since they ambush us. We ambush them. They keep track of full moons and don't attack then. We strike them with no hesitation. No mercy like they do to us."

"Fight fire with fire." Han said with a smile. "I will connect Lando's pack and he can connect Kaasha's pack. Get the word spread among the pack. Chewie can help with his pack protecting Rey."

"We need to explain this to her to protect her and it means her friends." Ben said firmly. "They will target her friends to get information out of them. They can't know what is happening until we explain it to them before the hunters put false tales in their minds."

"Agree!" Han said. "Does the school need a janitor or two? Chewie might hate it, but with three Alphas at the school it will keep a better eye on Rey."

"That's a good idea." Holdo said. "I can do what I can? Ben you better get upstairs. Rey's heat will be burning again. Go attend to her. We'll fill you in later."

Ben nodded as he left the living room and rush upstairs. His mind has been on Rey the whole time when he saw his parents. With security cameras and motion sensors. It made him worry. Worry for Rey. That the hunters were catching. Slowly they were and Ben's Alpha wolf wasn't going to allow these murders come everywhere near his mate. He will give his life for her and for their pups. If it's the last thing he does then so be it. He will die for her. Rey's vision was blurry from the heat burning in her core, but when she heard his voice. Her body sing with joy as she wrap her arms around his neck and yes him passionately. Letting him enter her body once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school goes Ben and Holdo as Leia with Han and Chewie are left to attend to Rey still in heat, but slowly sleeping it off and putting the rest of the security devices up around the house to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Sorry.

The weekend flew by like a blur. Rey was starting to feel ending of the heat. She was able to have a shower Monday morning. Holdo and Leia remade Rey's bed while leaving the nest alone. Just in case Rey still wanted to sleep in it. It smelt of her and Ben and a lot of sex. Holdo convince Rey to stay at home to sleep off the rest of the "illness" and with Rey's fuzzy mind she gave in and wrap herself in the nest. Holdo smiled at the sight. She remembered her first heat. She made a safe place and didn't left until the heat was completely over. Ben's rut wasn't so aggrieve as before. So he was able to return to work and teach class.

"I'll bring her homework assignments over after school." Ben said once he and Holdo were on school grounds. "I wish I could stay with her."

"None of that!" Holdo said with a smile. "Your mother and father can look after her until the end of school. Now speaking of her friends."

"Principal Holdo, how's Rey?" Rose asked running up to her and Ben. "Can we come over?"

"She's still a little ill at the moment." Holdo explained. "As I don't want anymore students getting ill. I advice no see Rey until she's fully better. I was informing Mr. Solo that one of his students wouldn't be in class."

"But ....." Rose protest.

"No buts Miss Tico and same on you two." Holdo said firmly. "I haven't left Rey unattended. Two people I trust are looking after her and make sure she eats and has her medication. Now off to class students."

"OK!" Rose said down hearten followed with Finn and Poe.

"They care about her." Ben said with a smile. "That's good. How do we tell them?"

"Slowly!" Holdo answered. "They're good and understanding people, but their safety also comes first."

Ben nod in agreement and made his way to his classroom and felt a little happy because Rey is in good hands. His parents will look after her and he knows his parents were more then able to take on any threat. They are after all two Alpha werewolves. Just a few hours and he'll be by her side again. Leia checked Rey's forehead. Warm. Not hot. Just warm. Chewie had come over to help Han put the devices around the house. Knowing the hunters, First Order are after her. Luckily they don't know who she is? Not yet. The scouts will report in with any new news of the First Order. Rey rolled over in the sheets, covering herself. Leia smiled at the sight of the sweet girl. Stroking her hair with a mother's care. She left Rey to sleep. She had to make a few phone calls. She dialed a number as she made her way downstairs.

"Kaasha, hello dear!" Leia spoke with a smile. "How's Lando? Good to hear. Han called last night and good to hear your on broad. What's the matter? Right, I see! Keep trying. Talk soon." Leia hang up. "Dammit!"

"Right, motion senors are up." Han said coming into the house. "What's wrong?"

"Kaasha's father doesn't want to be part of this war." Leia said annoyed. "He's worried his pack will not survive with how the hunters are growing in numbers and military grade weapons they have."

"Leia their scared. Even our pack's elders are worried of doing this."

"Yes. However we're the pack leaders and they have the right to a opinion, but we have the last say and take any suggestions given to us. Han I'm just worried ...."

"Hey, ssh-ssh-ssh! Come here princess." Han gave Leia a embracing hug. "Everything is going to be fine. You got me, Chewie, Luke and so many others backing you up. We're all worried and will beat them, but first our future grandpups and their mother to be needs us right now."

"You old sweet talker you." Leia said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, now he gets better at sweet talking." Chewie snorted as walked with a box full of camera and wire. "Where was that when your father in law nearly killed you for marking his daughter?"

"Hey, I talked him down and I always talk myself out of anything. I just let Leia win." Han said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right!" Chewie said shaking his head. "I'm going to set these up out in the back. I left a box of these for you to setup at the front."

"Humph!" Han huffed.

"Oh, stop it you two." Leia said a smile. "But it did cheer me up. I'll start on making lunch for everyone. Rey will be waking up soon and we need to gently explain this to her."

Rey couldn't sleep any longer and she could hear voices downstairs. A woman and two men. Were they being rob? She hoped not. She was naked. She needed to get something on or these house invaders might get the wrong idea. Quickly and quietly as she could. Rey grab a red sleeveless top and a pair of black leggings. She had to find something to defend herself. Before she call the cops on these guys. She could hear the two men arguing over how to sort out the cameras. Camera? They are robbers. Panic started to build up within her and it didn't help she wasn't fully 100% right now from being ill. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Rey quickly found a vase. She hope Principal Holdo didn't mind her using it to knock out one of the robbers. Hiding at the corner of the stairs. She raise the vase up above her head. She saw the guy was big and had a hairy beard.

"It isn't hard to set them up." the big guy said.

"Quick shouting you two will wake up Rey." the woman called.

They knew who she was? They must be from Unkar Plutt's old gang seeking revenge and they been trying to find her since to seek it. The guy was nearing. This was her chance now to hit him hard. His back was turn to her and WRACK! She broke the vase and he didn't fall nor did he move a inch.

"Hey, Leia!" the big guy said. "She's up and hit me with a vase. Hi, I'm Chewie."

Rey out of stock screamed with terror. Chewie didn't what to do or what to say? Rey kept screaming. Leia and Han quickly ran up the stairs. To see Chewie froze on the spot and Rey screaming and getting louder. Leia took hold of Rey's left arm and slapped her a crossed the face. Rey stopped screaming as she looks at the three people in front of her. The big heairy guy called Chewie and there were a kind looking woman with a smile and a tall man smiling at her. What kind of robbers were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add here. Chewie has a strong skull. He is a werewolf in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns about werewolves and the hunters calling themselves The First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter to explain things to Rey.

All this was overwhelming for Rey to possess. Werewolves were real and being hunted down like animals, but they're not animals. Technically their human. Just with wolf like abilities. Sharp hearing. A better sense of smell. Faster then a normal human. Stronger then a normal human. Overwhelm? She wasn't sure anymore. Leia made tea to calm Rey's nerves down. They explain what was happening? Every one hundred years one Alpha male seek out the one female human with the rare Omega gene. A herb called wolf rosemary is put in her food to start a heat for them to breed. However because of the hunters. They had to speed up the mission. Even bring others into the mix.

"So, he would have waited until I gradate from school then breed with me?" Rey asked sharing at her cup of tea. "I had sex with my teacher and I didn't know."

"In your heated state you were very willing and yes Ben would have waited for you until gradation." Leia said patting Rey's back gently. "I wished it wasn't this soon. I wanted you two to court first before this, but the hunters are aware of this mission. However not aware we have you safe and there are more then us on this mission."

"What will they do to me if they got me?" Rey asked sounding scared.

"Heaven's knows." Leia said rubbing her back now. "They brainwash you into becoming like them. If you're pregnant early enough they'll abort the child or heavy pregnant they'll train the child against it's own kind."

"Oh, god!" Rey said beginning to cry. "What about my friends?"

"We'll protect them and protect you." Han said with a smile. "Me and Chewie finish putting everything up. This place is wire from the ground to the sky. Nothing to worry about."

"Good!" Leia said smiling. "Now let's get some lunch down you. You need nominate down you for birthing pups. Babies to you dear."

"Am I pregnant now?" Rey asked.

"Too early little lady." Han answered with a little laugh. "It will take sometime before there is life growing in you. You know I can see why Ben likes her. She's a sweet girl and smart."

As Han and Leia left Rey on the couch of the living room. Rey thought about Han's words. _You know I can see why Ben likes her._ Mr. Solo liked her. She knows her friends like her, but to have someone have romantic feelings for her feels different. Being told all this makes her feel overwhelm more then ever about this. She has this rare Omega gene and will bare "pups" as they call them. A group of werewolf hunters calling themselves the First Order will try to use her against a peaceful people. To be honest there haven't been many reports on wolf attacks in the news or in history. So why were the hunters doing this? Were they scared or something? She wasn't sure about anything at the moment. Then she saw a hairy wolf walked into the living and laid down on the floor.

"Hi, Rey!" he spoke to her. It was Chewie. "You OK now. Gave the place a sniff down."

"Your kind can talk in wolf form?" Rey asked looking at Chewie.

"Yep! We can control it to." Chewie answered. "I, like many others of our kind can turn into wolves at will and it happens once a werewolf turn five. I remembered Ben's first transformation. I think Han recorded it."

"Really? What about the scary monstrous form?"

"You mean our breast form? That's on a full moon and if we chose to turn into it."

"Can a human be turned into a werewolf?"

"Oh, yeah! But only if they agree to live a peaceful life and not to use your new abilities for evil. We take this very seriously."

"Does it hurt?"

"Turning into a wolf or turning into our breast form. No, not really, but you'll lose you clothes after turning into the breast form."

"Huh? Guess these hunters are wrong about you guys and all the scary story books I've read. I'm a bit of a book worm until Unkar Plutt. You didn't have anything to do with that do you?"

"I'm not allow to say on that one honey. Leia won't forgive me. She's smellier then me, but she's got a mean bite and I don't mean her sharp tongue."

"You did it because he was hurting me. Thanks for freeing me." Rey said with a smile as she pat Chewie's ears.

He didn't mind. The affection was appreciated. The Omega gene picked the perfect girl for Ben. She was sweet and smart and glad she was kind. Her heart was pure. Chewie smile. Glad they found her first before the hunters did. God knows what they would do to her? He was grateful. Leia called from the kitchen for Rey and Chewie for lunch. They both made their way to the kitchen. Leia told Chewie to turn back into a human and seat properly at the table. Chewie groan his protest, but did as he was told as Rey notice he was fully dressed. Guessing the wolf transformation doesn't effect their clothing. Leia smiled as she place a plate of ham and lettuce sandwiches in front of Rey followed with a drink of orange juice. Rey could see a real family here. She like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Order has spies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben talk to each other. Bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Chewie a surname in this story. The smut is back.

They had to talk first. Leia explained the mission and Ben's feelings. The Omega gene. The heat and the rut were fading. This was perfect time for them to talk. Rey had washed up and put something least revealing while they sat on the couch in the living room. They were silent in the living room together. To be honest they didn't talk much while along together between humping. Everyone else were in the kitchen waiting. Leia was getting nervous while Han started twirling his thumps. Amilyn sip her coffee.

"Their quiet!" Han said quietly. "I don't like it."

"Join the club Han." Leia said sounding nervous. "Dammit I need a drink. Got any whisky Ami?"

"In the cellar, but I think Chewie beat you to it." Amilyn said sipping more of her coffee. "God, this is silly. He's a Alpha and she's a little thing. She won't bite. Well, not yet."

"They need to bond." Chewie said coming out of the cellar. Placing a bottle of House Greyjoy - Talisker Whisky on the kitchen table with four whisky glasses. "Looky to what I found. This is the good stuff."

"Don't you dare open that bottle Chewbacca Philips." Amilyn said with a warning tone. "Don't. You. Dare."

Chewbacca looked between the bottle and Amilyn's snarling face. She looked ready to attack the big Alpha wolf. Now Chewie can handle the Omega easily. She was tiny compare to his big form of a Alpha. Then again she was Leia's good friend. Those two were like sisters to each other. Leia was a Alpha and can bite when necessary. So Amilyn is a Omega easy. He open the bottle. Then out of no where a grey and white wolf with purple highlights come at him. Pushing his back into the kitchen wall. Ben's ears perk up at the sounds of slamming and crashing in the kitchen followed by shouting and more crashing. Rey could hear the loud noise and looked worried. Then she heard Chewie shouting and cursing. Ben sense her worry and place a hand on her hand. Getting her attention and she turn to him to see a soft smile on Ben's face.

"Don't worry!" Ben said his eyes matching his soft smile. "Uncle Chewie thinks he can push his luck with the females in the pack. Sounds like he crossed the line with Aunt Amilyn."

"How is Principal Holdo your aunt?" Rey asked.

"Well, I knew her since childhood and she's a good friend of my mother. Mom treats her like family and I since I was pup ... Er, a boy I called her Auntie."

"I see and that's the same with Chewie?"

"Yeah, he's good buddies with my dad and Uncle Luke, who is my biological uncle. Uncle Luke is my mom's twin brother. You know his mate."

"I do?"

"Mare Jade."

"My boss! No way? Oh, my God! Did she know?"

"Not until I told her you were the girl with the Omega gene. She was so happy to know a girl under her employment was her future niece in law."

"So when I called in sick. She knew I was in heat, but didn't know I was the Omega to be seek out."

"If she knew before me? Trust me she'll protected you and called the pack. We might be here sooner."

"Yeah, guess so. Thank you by the way. Freeing me from Unkar Plutt."

"He was hurting you. I am a Alpha and my duty is to protect my Omega. The mission isn't more impotent then protecting you. You are more impotent. Rey, you are more then a Omega. You are smart and strong. You have light about you I can't stop seeing and it warms me. Completes me. I sound like a right idiot don't I."

"No, just a very sweet man and I didn't think could want me for more then my body, but you know want more then that. You want me for the person I am not because of a mission you have been task with. I'm glad you want me for love."

Rey curled up to Ben and gave him warm embrace and she nuzzled her head in his chest. Ben lean in and kissed her head. Breathing in her scent as his arms wrap around her body. His hand moved down to her thigh and to her pussy. Rey sign a moan from his touch. Rey notice he was hard and very big. That was in her. Must be bigger when not under his pants and underwear. Very nice and very big. His rut must be coming along with her heat. As Rey learn more about wolves and werewolves. She learn what she can do? Rey started to stroke Ben's large manhood through his pants. Hearing him moan softly in her ear. He was enjoying this and Rey wanted to free his penis. See what kind of Alpha werewolf he truly was? She unzip his pants and unbuckle his belt followed with pulling them down. Her eyes widen with stock. He was indeed very large. It made Rey went at the sight of his very hung manhood. She began stroke it again. Ben moan loudly now. Laying down on his back with Rey between his legs. Pre-cum flowing from the tip. Ben started to moan her name and Rey smiled as she happily put his penis into her mouth. Licking the head of his penis down his long thickness. Hearing him moan out her name made Rey more wet. Rey long to mount him now.

"Oh, Rey!" Ben moan. Stroking her hair. "That feels real good. I want to move my hips, but I don't want to choke you. Oh, Rey my sweet mate. I'm going to cum."

"Not yet please!" Rey said releasing Ben's penis from her mouth. "We need all your cum to make pups. Babies to grow in my womb."

"I want to see you pregnant. Nice a big and beautiful."

"Then let me ride you Alpha."

Rey got up and remove her leggings and wet panties. Ben push his pants further down and unbutton his shirt as Rey removed her shirt and bra. To Ben she was the most creature in the whole world. Let the laws be damned. He'll fuck her and impregnate more then ever. She'll make a wonderful mother to his pups. Pups he'll enjoy making with her and protecting for the rest of his life. Rey took hold of Ben's still hard penis and guide it up her Virginia. It was so big and deep inside of her. Rey began to slowly to move her hips and her breast began to bounce. She smiled at Ben moaning her name and she let him touch her breast. Ben followed by pace and rose up to stuck her nibbles, making Rey moan with pleasure. Her heat and his rut in sync with each other. The pace speed up between them until Ben cum and his knot pop, making him cum more into Rey's womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink, wink.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student comes to Naboo High, but who are they? Can they be trusted? Don't judge a book by it's cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep adding characters to the story, but I do have quite a plot in this story.

"You will prose as a student." Snoke explained. "I have no heirs and your grandmother was a widow. She had a son, he married and they had you."

A young woman with long black hair, stand in a dark wood office with a green and gold glass lamp on this dark wooden desk. She stand before Snoke. Snoke never had children. No heirs and so married a widow woman with a son. Taught his stepson how to track and hunt werewolves. Even take out wolves. A werewolf took out his biological father and vowed revenge. Snoke took this as his chance to teach his stepson how to be a leader and a hunter. Then his stepson married and had a daughter. Moving to Naboo she had to attend school.

"Everyone this is Bazine Netal." Holdo announce at the school assembly. "She moved here from New York with her family. Let's welcome Bazine to our school. Bazine you like to tell us a bit about yourself."

"Sure!" Bazine said with a smile as she took to the stand. "Hey, everyone. I'm Bazine Netal. Sixteen. Gemini, but I won't back stab you. I'm not that way. I do charity work down animal shelters and love team spirit. So go team."

She got all the boys attention with a wink and smile. Blowing them all a kiss. Some of the girls weren't impressed by that, but some guess she was trying to be nice. They barely knew the girl and she was new so they didn't judge her badly. Bazine step down from the stage before she sat down with a smile. A smile that looked nice and wicked at the same time. This girl was here on a very impotent mission.

"I'm twenty-two grandfather." Bazine said back in the office. "How do we get me into a high school?"

"It is clear the human with the Omega gene might be young and the Alpha wolf posing as a teacher." Snoke explained. "I believe it this Rey Niima girl. The bloody scene of her former foster father's death. It look clean. Too clean for my liking. The human eye isn't always keen and sharp like a _were_ _wolf's_ eye. They have her and I need you to friend her and learn if she is either being prepared or is pregnant with a _pup_ as those filthy creatures call their offspring."

"It will be my honor and pleasure grandfather to uphold our family's legacy." Bazine said proudly. "I maybe not be a Snoke by blood, I am as strong and clever as a Snoke. I will find her and follow my mission. As heir and as a hunter."

"That's my girl." Snoke said with a smile. "Now go. Report your finding to me on anything you learn."

Bazine left the office with a smirk on her face. Her step grandfather's special team created papers to make it look she was sixteen and from New York City. A transfer student and even created papers for her parents. Of course they had to know as hunters and to create the family look. A true hunter tracks and bends their time when hunting. Not like these police that search Unkar Plutt's house to find a bloody scene and believe it was a drug deal gone wrong. A hunter search every inch and use technology that see better then what the police use to search a crime scene. It look putting a puzzle together. Turn all pieces over to see the image and find it pair and solved the puzzle. Four werewolves were there that night and that only means one thing. A pack was near by and there was more then one werewolf is involved on this mission to bred the human girl.

Rey wasn't in heat anymore and easily catch up with her schoolwork thanks to Holdo's help. She was glad the heat was over as she wanted to see her friends again and enjoy spending time with them. Sure the sex was great and hope to see Ben again. She means Mr. Solo. She had to call him that while at school, but home she could call him Ben and they didn't spend their time together having sex. They talked and watch TV or couple of movies. Like a couple. Leia was already talking about a wedding for them to happen after graduation and Ben promise to take Rey around the world. His family visit many countries and other packs around the world. Rey had to keep this relationship a secret. Even from her friends until it was right to tell them.

"So what you think of the new girl?" Rose asked.

"She seems alright." Rey said with a smile. "She's new and by the looks of things she just want to fit in."

"She is cute. Ow!" Finn said and Rose pinch his cheek. "Hey, I can look you know."

"Don't care you're my boyfriend." Rose said annoyed.

"But we shouldn't judge until we fully get to know the girl." Poe said holding out his phone. "So that's why I invited her to have lunch with us? Today and she's coming to movie night tonight as well. No ifs and no buts."

"I agree with Poe." Rey said standing besides Poe. "We shouldn't judge until we get to know her. Besides she might be scared. Moving to a new area and not knowing anyone can be a bit overwhelming. Let's get to know her and make us a new friend."

"Well, when you put it that way. I'm in. Movie night at mine." Rose said with her left arm in the air.

The four friends cheered as they made they're way to class. Rey even quickly text Principal Holdo she was going to Rose Tico's house for movie night. Which means she'll eat and sleep there. As the Ticos insist all their daughters's friends eat while at their house and boy can Mrs. Tico cook up a feast. Rey got a approval from Holdo and Rey smiled. It be nice to make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover at Rose's house after movie night. The girls gossip and have a little fun. Bazine slowly gain their trust in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at the sleepover thing as I stop going to sleepovers when I turn thirteen in 1999 tells you how old I am.

Movie night was great and a sleepover. Only the girls as once they eaten and the movie was over, the boys had to go home. The girls were able to stay a little up and gossip. Paige joined in with the sleepover. Bazine had quite the charm about her. She was so open and really relatable. She talked about her parents and her grandfather. Then Bazine made a great idea for them to do. Truth or dare.

"Rules are simple girls." Bazine said as she explained the rules. "If you pick truth you have to tell us the complete truth. Dare you have to do the dare even if it is the worse. Like something embarrassing."

"But who do decide who goes first?" Rose asked a little nervous. Everyone looked at her. "Aw, man I'm going first aren't I?"

Everyone nod their heads with smiles on their faces. Rose sign her disappointment. Nothing new to her. She walked herself into that one. She picked dare and Bazine dared her to post a image of her most embarrassing moment of her life on Instagram. Paige beamed at that as she rush out of their bedroom and come back with a photo of Rose in middle school. It was a old photo. Something you seen from the 90s when smartphones weren't never a thing and social media wasn't invented.

"How did they live back then?" Paige said holding the picture. "Take a picture on your phone and post it."

"Not this one Pee-Pee." Rose said hiding her face behind a pillow. "I look stupid."

"Hey, you looked great when the braces come off when you were fourteen." Rey said as pat Rose's shoulder. "Come on. It not like you have many followers on Instagram."

"True!" Rose said with a smile.

Rose got her phone out and with same adjusting with the camera app. She took the picture of her with pigtails and braces. Having a big smile to show off the braces. She was twelve back then and still liked wearing overalls. She post it on Instagram with caption. #MeYearsAgo #OMG and #IWasSuchADorkBackThen. A couple minutes later her phone was buzzing nonstop and to her stock. Her post was seen by thousands of people. Including Finn who liked and sweetly commented on it. Aw, babe you looked cute back then and are cute now. His comment was sweet and made her feel a little better, but she couldn't believe the comments of the others. Which were clear most of them were from everyone at school. She couldn't believe it that she started laughing followed by everyone in the bedroom.

"OK, Rey your turn. Truth or dare?" Bazine said with a wicked smile.

"I picked truth." Rey said with a smile of her own.

"Have you lost virginity or are you still a virgin?" Bazine asked.

"Oooooooooooooh!" Paige tease. "Bet you haven't yet."

"Pee-Pee of course she's a virgin." Rose said laughing a little. "Right Rey. She hasn't got a boyfriend."

"Well, there is this guy." Rey said going red a little.

"Rey no way!" Rose said stock. "Girl, you're not a virgin. OMG!"

"OMG is right!" Paige said seating up to Rey. "Girl, talk now. He is hot? Details now. You picked truth."

"You confessed you're not a virgin." Bazine said laying on her front. Head resting on her hands and feet in the air. "You have to tell us everything."

"Everything?" Rey asked.

"Everything!" Bazine whispered with a wink.

"Come on Rey!" Rose said pulling on Rey's arm. "You can't hold out on us. I mean I'm one of your best friends and you didn't tell me about this."

"OK, first don't freak when I tell he's a older guy." Rey said.

"What?!?!" the three girls said with stock.

Rey felt flush. She can bend the truth a little. She doesn't have to tell them who he is or he's a werewolf or the fact it was Mr. Solo their new health teacher. Just the little things about him. She could tell them a false story on how she met him. She does work at the coffee shop and could tell them he come in for coffee that morning and they click. Click they did. After the heat and the rut was over. Ben and her talked about a lot of things. Things they like do. Ben on his days off fix up old cars and make them new again. It was hobby he started with his father when he was teenager. They both enjoy watching a good comedy together and Ben said he'll take her around the world. He had family on his mother's side living over sea. When it got to his name. Rey only told them his first name; Ben and nothing else. The rest of the night was them gossiping on cute guys on TV and movies. Before Mrs. Tico come upstairs to tell them it was time for bed.

Next day the girls headed to school with excitement from last night. Rose still felt to embarrassment of her dare post on Instagram. Luckily she got Finn to cheer her up and let it past like all things on social media. Paige return to her cheer leading friends full with gossip to tell them. Rey made her way to Principal Holdo's office to let her know she was on school grounds. Bazine excuse herself from the group. Stating she promise to call her parents she was at school. Bazine followed Rey to Holdo's office and listen in the crack of the door, she was able to hear what they were talking to each other about.

"How was the sleepover?" Holdo asked.

"Fun and we played truth or dare." Rey answered. "I picked truth. I didn't reveal too much. I told them I met a older guy at work and we're in a relationship together."

"You didn't say anything about the mission?"

"No, and didn't say who he fully was. Just his name was Ben and nothing else."

"Thank heavens you listen to us. Ben was worried about you last night. Normal Alpha behavior of a werewolf. Well, I better let you get to his class."

At those words, Bazine quickly moved away from the door and ran behind around the corner. Watching Rey leave for class. Bazine had a look at Rey's lesson schedule last night. Today's first lesson was health class. So Mr. Solo was the man Rey was in a sexual relationship and the Alpha werewolf. Holdo was in it as well. She's a werewolf as well. This was going to make a great report to the Supreme Leader Snoke. He was going to be very happy with this. He might even make her head hunter and not Armitage Hux or that tall blonde woman, Phasma. With this news. She'll be more then the apple of his eye, but his second in command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot continue as Bazine spies at school. Learning so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the hunters and the werewolves.

Trust in the circle has been gain and Bazine found it annoying she had to relearn all this school stuff again, but to spy and report she had to pretend to be a sixteen year old teenage girl again. Her report to her grandfather did indeed made him very happy. He was please and wanted a image of both Holdo and Solo. Not a problem for her thanks to smart phones. Bazine next lesson was heath class. Mr. Solo was the teacher of the heath class. She had her smart phone out. Pretending she was using it.

"Phones away please." Mr. Solo spoke. "I will be taking them away and you won't get it until the end of class." There were groaning. Mr. Solo turned around from the blackboard. Bazine took the picture. "Don't wind about it and I mean what I said. I will take them away."

"Turning mine off Mr. Solo." Bazine said with a smile. Photo saved.

"Good to hear." Mr. Solo said with a smile. "Now is everyone's phone off and away."

"Yes!" The whole class said.

"Wonderful, on with today's lesson. Birth control!"

Birth control? Bazine thought. Werewolves don't do birth control. She listen as Mr. Solo talked about the importance of it. Heath teacher got no choice, but talk about it she guessed. Filthy creature. Posing as one of them and breeding with one of them. Bet he didn't use a condom when he was with Rey. Poor thing. They already brainwash her to believing in baring their offspring. They won't this time and they won't turn her into a breeding bitch for them. The school bell rang and Rey rushed to meet with her friends. Now it was Wednesday and that meant art club for Rey with Rose. They invited Bazine, but as much as she wanted to join them. She had to report back. Making up a excuse to head home. She did just that and once there she bumped into Armitage Hux. The red hair was a fine give away or that smirk of his that annoyed her. He was wearing a fine tailor cut black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Bazine put her hands on her hips and huff at him.

"What you doing here Hux?" Bazine asked disgust in her voice.

"Giving Supreme Leader my report." Hux said his smirk winding. "You lintel was right and there is more then one werewolf here. There's more."

"Oh, really?" "Yes. That Holdo woman put surveillance around that house of her's. It seems they will do anything to protect the girl. Poor thing."

"Finally something we can agree on. I know the werewolf that is chosen to breed with the girl and she's no virgin."

"Well, then you better find out if she pregnant or not. Do your job _Netal_."

"I have been unlike you. What have you been doing?"

"Tracking and watching Holdo. Holdo is a Omega werewolf which means she has mother's instants and that makes her more of a threat. Omega werewolves will become more aggrieve when pups are threaten. Now chop chop don't want to keep your grandfather waiting."

Bazine narrowed her eyes at Hux. How she hated that smug face of his? One day she'll be head hunter and he'll have no choice, but to follow orders from her and obey like a dog. He was as worse then the werewolves they were hunting. She watched as Hux walked towards his black car with blacken windows and drove off. No doubt to attend to his troops. Bazine got into the house and once the door was closed she screamed her frustration. A servant greeted her and asked if she was alright. Bazine state she was fine and demanded to see her grandfather immediately. Snoke welcome her into his office and she showed him the picture of Ben Solo.

"Solo!" Snoke spoke with a smirk. "The Alpha chosen is one of the royal packs. He was chosen to breed with the girl. So the princess bored a male heir."

"The royal packs?" Bazine asked.

"The pack that control all werewolf packs in the country." Snoke explained. "It started with Amidala and Organa. Two royal packs. Amidala took the south of America and Organa took the north."

"So there were two?!"

"Yes. Now there is only one. Amidala bloodline lives on and you brought me the image of the heir. Amidala's heir married a Alpha called Skywalker. Twins were born and one was married to a Alpha called Solo. Yet I lost track of them until now. Well done I am proud."

Snoke place a hand on Bazine's shoulder and she smiled. She had done her grandfather proud finding the final royal pack. The smile on his face was proof of that. She'll be head hunter in no time, but there was one question on her mind. What happen to the royal Organa pack? Holdo come from another pack before coming to this pack as the trucker troops reported sixteen years ago. Bazine found that she was the future heir to read passed reports. Could Brendol Hux known he found one of the royal packs? Bazine had to know unless her grandfather was truly old fashioned and doesn't think women are not strong enough to lead and only men can. Bazine hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That question will be answered in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can they hide their secret from Rey's friends? How will they find out? How long until they can keep it a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classroom sex here we go.

The classroom after school. Ben was seating at his desk grading papers. No one was around this part of the school and it was quiet. Ben took a deep breath and signed out a moan. His pants were down and Rey was sucking him off under his desk. He was going to take chance he had to be alone with Rey. Holdo was aware of what they were doing? He had to get Rey pregnant and he'll have her even after school. If he had to grade Rey right now what she was doing? He'll give her a A plus. He was ready to cum the way tongue circled the head of his penis. God, it felt so good. Just a few more moments and he shoot his load in her mouth. He groan loudly. Forgetting the papers. Screw it.

"Rey, get from under there and mount me." Ben command as push back his chair. "I will fuck you here and raw."

"Mm, very salty." Rey moan removing her jeans and soaked panties. He should have known she was playing with herself. "Your knot didn't swell."

"That only happens during my rut. Top and bra off I want those tits out."

"Yes Alpha."

Rey obeyed and removed her tank top and unhook her white bra. Just seeing her breast bounce like that made him hard again as Ben watched her undressed before him and she called him Alpha. Those breast will be filled with milk for all the pups their going to have. He'll cum again if he keeps thinking of her belly swollen with his children. Nice and round. God, she make a fine mother. Rey got onto his lap and guide his hard penis into her. So warm and went feeling her cunt. He was deeper in her this way. He was able to feel the entrance of her womb. Her sweet womb where put his seed in and make pups. Rey started to move her hips and kiss him deeply. Moan and groans of passion mixed between kissing.

Poe was doing extra work at the school library. He was falling behind on some of his studies. Mainly science and he needed to pass his next science test or fail and repeat the year. Something he didn't want to do, but he didn't want to disappoint his dad. They already lost his mother when Poe turn twelve and all she wanted was for Poe to go to college and have a bright future. A promise he made to her since her death. Disappointment wasn't opinion, but getting home for dinner on time wasn't a opinion either. Poe adsorb as much as he could from these science books and grab his bag to leave. As Poe walk down the hallway to leave, he passed the heath classroom. The door was partly open and he could hear sounds. Sounds of passion. Were two of the teachers having affair with each other. Poe loved gossip. He took a peek and his eyes widen with stock. It wasn't two teachers. It was a teacher and a student. Having sex with each other. He couldn't see the student's face, but he knew the teacher. It was the health classroom. So the teacher was Mr. Solo. He heard him groan and his rolled back. He had cum. Poe didn't snick around after seeing that and quickly left. He had to tell someone, but who? Not his friends. Principal Holdo. She needs to know this. He'll report to her.

Ben cum inside Rey as his rolled back. God, she felt good and her voice as she sign lovingly. He would have bitten her and turn her if it wasn't too soon. She needed to birth their first child before making her a werewolf. She'll look lovely as a wolf. Her fur be as soft as her hair. Her hazel eyes glowing in the moonlight. His heart was singing as he imagined her looking beautiful. She was beautiful now, resting in his arms. He'll protect her with all his might. Chewie and Han will be working here soon as school cleaners. Extra eyes, ears and wolf senses to keep Rey safe. Ben embrace Rey into a gentle hug. He didn't want to wake her, but they needed to get moving. Holdo must have dinner ready for Rey. She'll be needing those full cook meals to bare his pups. Rey's phone buzzed. She got a text, but from who?

"Rey we need to move." Ben said. "Check your phone once your home."

"OK!" Rey answered getting off Ben. "It's a text it can wait."

Ben smiled as he got all the papers to grade from his desk and put them in his briefcase. Rey got dressed and followed him to his motorbike. She loved riding it with him. Holding on tight around his strong ads. It was clear he had a eight pack not the stranded six pack. Strong man means strong sperm. Safety first as Ben passed Rey a bike helmet to protect her head. He put his on and got on the bike. He wasn't going to start it until she was safely on the back of his bike and arms around him. It put his mind at ease as he drove, but he couldn't shake off the feeling he was having. Something it didn't feel right, but he put it behind him as he drove them to Holdo's house. His Aunt Mara Jade and Uncle Luke were visiting to explain the family history to Rey. She will be more then Ben's mate, but his equal once his parents step down as pack leaders. At least that help put his mind at ease.

Poe shared at his phone. Rey hadn't looked at his text he send her. Maybe she was busying with homework or studying to answer. Maybe she was having dinner or chatting to Rose on her phone. Girl gossip. Gossip he should be part of you, but he couldn't get pity at that. He needed to speak to Holdo and Rey lived with her. So maybe he can speak with her now instead of tomorrow morning in her office. Rey will hopefully see his text and give him a ring to speak to Holdo. The health teacher was in a sexual relationship with a student, but didn't know who the student was and didn't want to spread rumors until he knows who that student was. Who was the student?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, what will happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> More to come please comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
